


A Place to Hide

by Diana_the_Hunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_the_Hunter/pseuds/Diana_the_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a surprise visitor. Takes place a few years after the end of Buffy TV series and a few months after the end of SPN season 5.</p><p>My first ever story...be kind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Hide

Kitty’s ears pricked up, she clearly didn’t want to wake up just yet, but something was getting her attention. Her big hazel eyes opened wide and she looked out of the window.  
-hey, what’s up Kitty? Playing at guard dog again?- asked Willow, patting the cat’s head gently and just then heard a light rustling coming from outside the cottage. Must be an animal, she tought, maybe another cat, which would explain why Kitty was paying attention to it.  
It was very cold outside, on the radio they had issued warnings of a major winter storm on it’s way, and Willow had planned to spend the day reading and sitting by the fire, she had stocked up on food and drinks for a long while, she didn’t need to go into the village for days, she almost looked forward to the bad weather, to being snowed under. She was originally from California and still found the wetness and instability of the British weather a novelty.  
She sat back at the table and tried to get back to her books.  
The noise stopped, but after a couple of minutes it started again and this time it was much nearer. Kitty jumped on the floor, hear ears flicked backward in annoyance. Willow resentfully got up and grabbed the shotgun she kept by the kitchen door and walked outside.  
A man was standing near the kitchen door by the gorse bushes. His hands raised as to show he didn’t mean any harm. Willow could not believe what she was seeing, nobody should have been able to get near her cottage; it was impossible. In the few years she has lived in the cottage nobody has ever come near it, unless she lifted the spell, but the man was very real and was most definitely there.  
-you… you really should not be here- she told him  
-Woah! I know…don’t shoot me- he replied with a cheeky smile  
An American, as if the whole situation could not get any weirder, the man was an American like her.  
-who are you?- she asked not lowering her shotgun  
-I am a friend, really I mean no harm-  
-how the hell did you even get this close to here?- she asked  
He gestured to her that he was going to go into his jacket pocket and she nodded in agreement  
-see? Somebody gave me this- he said showing her a little pouch he had extracted from his jacket –so that I could get in…-  
-the council?- she asked  
-the council? What? No!- he replied confused.  
Only then she focused fully what he looked like. He was in his early 30s, tall, dirty blond hair and his stubbly beard was ginger in colour, he had huge green eyes and the most perfect lips; the only way Willow would have been able to describe him was: astonishingly beautiful. Looking at him carefully in that moment made her feel like a dizzy teenager, something that had not happened to her in many many years; not by looking at a guy anyway.  
-who gave you that? Who sent you here? Who the hell are you?- she asked angrily, refocusing on the situation  
-I need to hide, I need to hide from some bad bad people, some bad things… your friend Dawn gave this to me, I am a hunter, I hunt evil things…-  
-are you a hunter from the council?- she asked  
-no! what?- he widened his huge green eyes even further in surprised puzzlement -what the hell is the ‘council’? What ‘council’? Why would I hunt for a ‘council’?- he asked confused  
-the Watchers' Council- she answered  
-Watchers’ Council? Weight Watchers? I should be hunting fat people??? That’s not nice!- he answered with a slight smile on his face, but after he realized that Willow wasn’t going with his joke he added -No, I really don’t know who or what these council are, are they a good thing? Would it help if I was with them? I mean, it’s freezing cold out here…if it would help, yes, the Council sent me…- he said with a smile  
-I am not sure it would help you! Are you armed?- she asked with a sniggering smile  
-duh! of course I am armed, I am on the run… I am a hunter…-  
-OK, put your weapons on the grass over there, all of them and then we can talk-  
He removed a gun from his jeans and a couple of knives from his jacket and boot.  
-is that everything?- she asked firmly  
-it is-  
-what’s your name? why did Dawn give tell you to come to me?-  
-my name is Dean, I met Dawn through some people who knew some people, I need hiding and she taught I could maybe hide here for a few days, as apparently nobody could find me here-  
-how the hell did you end up in Scotland anyway?- she asked  
-that’s a very good question Red…a very good question-  
-nobody had called me that in ages…-  
-called you what?-  
-Red, you just called me Red…-  
-well, your hair is very Red…-  
-that’s true, and yet only one other person ever called me that!-  
She motioned him through the back door into her kitchen, still keeping the shotgun on him – you sit there…- she pointed at the armchair near the fireplace –while I call Dawn… she should have called me if she knew you were coming…- she mumbled to herself  
He sat quietly by the log fire, warming his hands and taking in the details of the room while she used the phone. The telephone was a very old model, something from the 1970s by the look of it, square and cream in colour with big buttons. Everything about the place felt like it was suspended in time, he wondered if even that was the result of a spell.  
-hi Dawn… yes, he is here, why the hell didn’t you… your should have called…ok, but you still should have… yes, that he is….yes, even I can see that…bye Dawn-  
Willow finished the call quickly all the while keeping the shotgun on him. She finally put the gun down  
-want a coffee?- she asked him  
-ok… that would be great, truce? am I not in danger from you anymore then?- he asked with a little grin  
-no, apparently you are one of the good guys.. although I still don’t understand why Dawn didn’t let me know you were coming!-  
He shrugged – I don’t know… I see you have an outbuilding, I could stay in there if you want me to- he offered  
-you’ll freeze to death in there, there is a snow storm coming this way! No, I have a sofa in the study, you can stay in there, mind you, you are tall, it may be a bit… cramped in there, but at least you won’t freeze-  
-thanks Red, I know you want to be alone… I won’t be here long, I promise, I just need to get my head down for a little while, while things calm down and I sort a few things out in my head…- he sounded sincere but he sounded like he wasn’t used to being so polite.  
She passed him a cup of coffee, then she took a bottle of scotch from the cabinet and gestured to him if he wanted some in his coffee  
-hell yes!- he answered a bit too enthusiastically  
She poured a good slug of whiskey in both coffee cups and passed one to him.  
They drank in silence, Dean looking at his own hands, Willow staring at him.  
-you look tired...maybe you should get cleaned up and get some sleep- she suggested after a while  
-oh god yes!- he said with a grateful smile and he stood up waiting for instructions  
She gestured for him to follow her up the narrow stairs, the upstairs consisted of a bedroom and a bathroom.  
-I don’t have any… men’s things!- she said  
He pointed at the small backpack he was carrying – I have a few things, I don’t need much-  
-there is hot water if you want a bath, but this place does not have a working shower I am afraid- she said passing him a towel  
-that’s OK…how… how… how did you end up here Will?- Dean asked looking at the avocado colored bathroom suite with a puzzled look on his face  
-honestly? I really don’t know!- she answered with a geeky smile

When came out of the bath half an hour later, his dark blonde hair was wet and he had shaven his beard off and looked younger than he had done only half an hour before. Will found herself blushing just looking at him and hated herself for it.  
-so, where can I sleep- he asked stifling a yawn  
Willow took him to the small study. They both stood there looking at the small sofa  
-oh… it’s not going to work is it?- she said worriedly, looking from the sofa to the tall man standing next her  
-I’ll…I’ll be fine, I’ll put the cushions on the floor and sleep there, better than freezing in the outhouse isn’t it?- he smiled feeling guilty for her embarrassment  
-no, it won’t work… the desk will be in the way and I can’t make you sleep on the floor! You are one of the good guys, or so they tell me-  
-I’m the best!- he said flashing her a blinding smile  
They both stood there for a few more minutes, staring at the small room  
-I guess we’ll have to share my bed- she said with a big sigh  
-that’ll be fine… won’t it? You have nothing to worry about- he said in a hurry  
She gave him a quizzical look, her big green eyes open wide.  
-not that I don’t think you are attractive… you are attractive… but it’s nothing like that- he stumbled on his words  
She giggled –oh dear! Stop before it’s too late!- she said patting his back  
-no, I mean it… it’s just…-  
-it’s fine Dean! I wasn’t offended… you do know that I am gay, don’t you?- she asked still laughing  
He looked at her quizzically then shrugged –oh, ok…and I normally hate witches, we will be just fine!-  
-just shut up and go to bed!- she said pushing out of the room.

Willow spent the evening reading her books and listening to music, while outside the weather got increasingly worse. The wind became fierce and then snow started to fall soon turning into a blizzard. She had lived in the small cottage by the seaside for nearly 2 years and she had seen some bad storms but never experienced weather like this. She got some wood from the small pile she had set up at the entrance to the kitchen planning to get the fire going upstairs if it got too cold, then went up the stairs. 

She had not shared a bed with anybody for years. She had had some brief relationships in the past few years, but not since getting to Scotland and nothing that lasted more than a couple of nights anyway. The light from the stairwell cast enough light into the room for her get in the room without having to turn on the main light. Willow didn’t want to wake up the man who had invaded her space, her life, her self-imposed exile. She had avoided seeing even her friends since setting up home in Scotland. Kitty was her only company and she liked it that way, or at least she had needed it to be that way.  
But there he was, an unreasonably beautiful young man, asleep in her bed. He snored softly, lightly, lying on his belly with a hand closed into a fist and pressed against those perfect lips. How was she going to get into her own bed? It wasn’t a small bed per-se but it wasn’t a huge bed either, but she will do her best not to touch him. She quietly dropped the wood next to the fireplace then went to bathroom to clean her teeth, then as quietly as she could she got under the quilt and lay perfectly still waiting for sleep to come listening to the howling blizzard outside.


End file.
